


Ohgun's Agenda 21

by OhgunAP



Series: The Politically Incorrect ARKS Operatives [4]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Phantasy Star Online 2, The Lion King (1994), YouTubeurs - Barricade Garage, ビースターズ | BEASTARS
Genre: Announcements, Gen, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhgunAP/pseuds/OhgunAP
Summary: The Author gathers a group to discuss his plans for the New Year while his new enemies are plotting a way to prevent him from disrupting the Great Reset.
Series: The Politically Incorrect ARKS Operatives [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074413





	Ohgun's Agenda 21

*Risa is walking down an empty street where she finds a restaurant with three people eating inside.*

Puppet Master: The author is plotting a gathering with twenty or more people at a pub across this street discussing his plans for the New Year and that is irritating me more than Kyle with his perverted antics when it came to "In the Weekend 6". 

Big Gov: Oh, that's why we need to unleash a SWAT team at that pub! I got one ready to siege the property. Just give the word and they can...

*The puppet master shakes a bottle of red wine before he pops the cork to drench Big Gov in wine.*

Big Gov: Shut it down?

Puppet Master: They are not gathering for New Year's party, they are gathering plot disruption of Great Reset! We do not intend for fanfiction writers to use their works to awaken and unify the people. No?

*Peter giggles.*

Peter: That's because we need to utilize anti-lolis and anti-shotas. We will give them all the ammunition they need to get Ohgun de-personed from social media.

*Big Gov wipes wine off of his face and shirt with a towel as he gives Peter an angry glare.*

Peter: Their demands to get all of Ohgun's accounts and pages banned will demoralize him and force him to resort to desperate measures to get his content out to alternative platforms that will reject his submissions due to their stance against pornographic content.

*Risa giggles quietly outside of the restaurant that the puppet master's trio is dining in while Peter giggles out loud.*

Peter: The resulting effects will get him to bend before us, and comply with all mask mandates, vaccinations, and social distancing guidelines and thus eliminating a potential roadblock to our endgame.

*Peter giggles.*

Big Gov: Ohgun has affiliated himself too deeply in the weeaboo community and is already pissed off at what we did to the world this past year. So weaponizing the antis against him is not a good idea.

*The puppet master takes a bottle of steak sauce from the table and pops the lid off of the bottle before he turns the opened side towards Big Gov.*

Big Gov: What we really need to do is cut off his household's power supply, send contact tracers to his house to bring him and his family to a nearby FEMA camp a-

*The puppet master smacks the bottom of the bottle, causing steak sauce to splatter on Big Gov's face until the bottle's contents cover Big Gov's face*

The Puppet Master: I like to dip a bite of steak in some sauce before I eat it, no? We currently control all social and user-created media to foment hatred amongst the user base.

*Risa attaches a suppressor to her assault rifle before she aims at the puppet master and his party of three.*

The Puppet Master: When the furries and weeaboos become offended by the content created by their peers, we tell them that there are pedophiles publishing child porn within the site. When the admins of these platforms do what we want them to do, our puppets will tell them that form censorship is not enough. The incoming demand for censorship will ravage and demolish the spirit and imagination of all the useless eaters, that is the ultimate Dog and Pony to start 2021, no?

*The puppet master snickers before going on a fit of hysterical laughter as Peter follows suit.*

The Puppet Master: All weeaboos and furries are stupid!

*Peter continues laughing before the puppet master joins back in. Meanwhile, Risa charges a Positron Blast while hiding from her targets that are distracted by Peter and the puppet master's laughter.*

*Louis and Azuki freeze the moment they see an explosion emerging from the restaurant across the street.*

Author: *sighs* Risa's at it again isn't she?

Maximo: Yep, and the New Year's just hours away.

Aisha: Knowing Risa, she shouldn't resist blasting someone to bits before the New Year starts.

Kylo: We tried stopping her in the past, but she'd aim her rifle at us every time we tried.

*Simba notices Louis sitting still and staring at the source of the explosion as Risa walks out of the restaurant unscathed.*

Simba: You okay Louis?

*Louis and Azuki snap out of their frozen stupor the moment Simba checks on them.*

Louis: I'm fine. But as for you Risa. How are you going to explain that stunt you just pulled?

Risa: Well, I figured those three would try to cause trouble all year in 2021. So as a little gift, I took them out of the picture.

Inuyasha: But did you really have to destroy that restaurant in the process? People are struggling to put food on their tables these days.

Author: Inuyasha's right, you can shoot at whatever you want in the Oracle system, but can't just destroy establishments willy-nilly just to destroy your enemies.

Legoshi: Anyway, is there something you wanted to discuss for the New Year?

Author: Yeah. After seeing what happened in the real world, I'm now dedicating the next two arcs of An Unforgettable Vacation to give hope and unify the people around the globe under the name of liberty and sovereignty for all and demonstrate the kind of world we're going to end up in if we don't engage in mass disobedience against the Great Reset. Well you, Haru, Louis, Azuki, Simba, and Nala haven't reached that point in the story yet.

Renzo: That's because you're still not done with two of the chapters that lead up to the finale of the first arc. So once you post this, you better get back to finishing the Pride City Arc.

Author: Well, Renzo has a point. I bet everyone's 2020 probably went down the shitter, with the exception of those who became part of the problem. So here's to finding the true solution come 2021. Happy New Year everybody.


End file.
